Kinetic Attraction
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Esposito rend visite à Lanie à la morgue, lors du tandem Slaughter/Castle. Inspiré du 4x21 'Headunters". Esplanie HOTNESS...Perlmutter est aussi présent. Bonne lecture !


**Yo. Mon nouveau shot. Esplanie. Ben nan, partez pas Durant ce hiatus ils me manquent et j'ai pas eu une scène avec eux depuis janvier alors voilà, forcement j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Bon c'est un peu chaud mais pas du NC17 non plus hein Inspiré du 4x21 parce qu'il manquait d'Esplanie...et parce que Esposito était trop hot dans son costume! lol.**  
**  
Titre : Kinetic Attraction**

**Saison : Saison 4, Scène manquante du 4x21 'Headhunters'**

**Personnages : Lanie, Esposito...et Perlmutter.**

**Ship : Lanie/Esposito**

**Rating : Je sais pas. PG13 pour les quelques allusions sexuelles? Ils sont hot ces deux là, j'y peux rien...rRRRrrr!**

**Bonne lecture !**

...  


« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Esposito. » souffla Lanie Parish, traversant la salle numéro un de la morgue avec une légère irritation. Il était presque dix huit heures, et elle avait fini son service. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle, et elle ne s'attendait encore moins à voir surgir le lieutenant Casanova, par-dessus le marché vêtu d'un costume noir très classe qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'ai besoin d'un service. » dit –il simplement, se mettant à la suivre à la trace lorsqu'elle arriva vers son bureau.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me voir ? »

« Yep »

« Et bien faudra repasser. » trancha t – elle en rangeant un dossier dans un classeur. Planté derrière elle, Esposito roula des yeux.

« Lanie, s'il te plait…C'est pour Castle. »

Lanie se retourna, et croisa les bras. Il ne lui échappa pas qu'Esposito se tenait très près d'elle, à quelques centimètres à peine. Et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Et que ce costume noir chic qu'il portait lui allait particulièrement bien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a. » soupira t - elle finalement.

Esposito écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu serais prête à aider Castle mais si je te le demande tu m'envoie bouler ? » résuma t –il, choqué.

« Crache le morceau. » ajouta t – elle sur le même ton.

« J'hallucine…Bon, Castle a besoin des identifications des têtes qui sont arrivées sur l'affaire… »

« De Slaughter, je suis au courant. » le coupa Lanie.

« Tu les as ? »

« Je pourrais te les avoir demain. La légiste qui s'en est occupée est partie. »

« Pas avant ? »

« J'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, Javi. »

Esposito soupira, irrité, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle le dévisagea intensément.

« Bon. C'est aussi urgent que ça ? » comprit – elle. Il acquiesça, plantant son beau regard noisette dans le sien.

« Un peu. Mais si tu ne peux rien faire, je… »

« Attends. » le coupa t – elle à nouveau, faisant le tour de son bureau. Elle saisit son téléphone fixe et composa un numéro.

« Dispatcher ? Docteur Parish, j'aurais besoin de joindre en urgence le docteur Cooper. Elle était en charge de l'identification de cadavres arrivés ce matin et j'ai besoin qu'elle me rappelle le plus tôt possible concernant cette affaire…Oui, elle peut me joindre à la morgue, j'y reste encore un peu. Bien, merci. »

Lanie raccrocha et releva les yeux vers Esposito qui lui souriait.

« Content ? »

« Très. Et qu'est ce que t'es sexy quand tu prononces « Docteur Parish ». » Lanie pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

« Idiot. » marmonna t – elle en contournant son bureau.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Lanie s'adossa à la table d'autopsie et croisa les bras.

« Je devais rentrer chez moi et me prélasser dans un bon bain plein de bulles… »

« Merci pour la vision. » la coupa Esposito.

« Mais maintenant je suis coincée ici obligée de supporter tes réflexions débiles. » continua t – elle.

« J'ai compris, j'me tais. » réagit –il en réprimant son sourire. Il resta là, planté devant elle, alors qu'elle se mit à fixer ses chaussures avec ennui.

Esposito soupira et l'imita, s'adossant à son tour à la table, juste à côté d'elle.

Le silence s'installa pendant une minute, avant que Lanie ne réalise à quel point la situation était bizarre. Eux deux à la morgue, sans rien se dire…Ca ne leur ressemblait pas.

« Alors, Castle fait équipe avec Slaughter, hein ? »

« Ouais, mais ça durera pas. C'est une petite nature notre Rick. Ce mec est une vrai brute. »

« Ouais, il a l'air. »

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? » s'étonna Esposito.

« Il couche avec le Dr Cooper. » avoua Lanie, amusée. « J'aurais préféré moins en voir de lui, si tu veux tout savoir. »  
Esposito sourit.

« A croire que tous les flics de cette ville ont des faibles pour les médecins légistes… »

Lanie le regarda en coin, amusée par sa réflexion.

« Oh je les comprends, Perlmutter est tellement sexy. »

Esposito pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

« Pitié, tais toi. »

« Puisqu'on parle de sexy... Pourquoi tu t'es fait beau comme ça ? Un rendez - vous galant lieutenant Esposito ? » supposa t – elle, d'un air joueur.

« Quoi ? Non ! »rétorqua t –il en bafouillant, presque mal à l'aise qu'elle ait pu penser ça. « C'était juste comme ça. Pour changer. »

« Et bien ça te va bien. » reconnut Lanie en se retenant de le dévorer des yeux.

« Merci. » sourit –il en caressant sa cravate. « Mais à côté de toi je ressemble à rien, cette combinaison bleu te va comme un gant. »

« Ouais ouais ouais. » soupira Lanie en lui flanquant un coup de coude. « Arrête un peu le baratin. » plaisanta t – elle.

« Quoi…Ca a déjà marché dans le passé. » se défendit –il en la bouffant des yeux.

« Le passé, c'est le passé , Javier. » répondit Lanie, qui essayait en fait de se convaincre elle-même. Son regard insistant, son after shave, la façon dont il se penchait délicatement vers elle ne l'aidait pas forcement dans sa démarche.

« C'est pas un passé si lointain quand même… » murmura t –il en se rapprochant encore.

« Non, mais ça reste le passé. »

« Le passé n'est qu'un mot… »

« Javi… » murmura t – elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Quoi ? » murmura t –il d'une voix rauque.

Elle perdit son regard sur ses lèvres, puis haussa un sourcil en relevant les yeux vers les siens.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Une chose que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que j'ai poussé cette porte… »

Et sans même reprendre son souffle après cette phrase, il avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et Lanie en sursauta presque. Lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres abruptement, il rouvrit les yeux pour guetter sa réaction. Lanie était sans voix. Elle reprenait son souffle et le fixa avec un mélange de colère et d'envie.

Surtout d'envie.

« Si tu veux m'en coller une, vas y. » répondit – il alors, la connaissant par cœur. Cette réaction la fit sourire, et Javier frissonna lorsqu'elle lui dévoila son joli sourire.

« Plus tard… » murmura t – elle en l'attrapant pour la cravate.

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne presque violement, et il répondit immédiatement, perdant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. Lanie relâcha sa cravate, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de compenser leur différence de taille. Elle approfondit le baiser et très vite, la légiste se sentit reculer vers le mur de la morgue, ou Javier l'avait conduite. Il s'était collé à elle et Lanie pouvait sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Visiblement il avait autant envie d'elle qu'elle avait envie de lui.

« Lanie… » grogna t –il lorsqu'elle libéra sa bouche pour s'attaquer a sa clavicule. En même temps, elle baissa ses mains, les faisant glisser le long de son dos pour arriver à son torse. Elle attrapa le bas de sa chemise qu'elle fit sèchement sortir de son pantalon.

Puis elle la déboutonna de bas en haut, avant de la faire descendre de ses épaules, révélant son torse musclé. Javier sortit sa tête de son cou et attrapa son visage qu'il empoigna entre ses deux mains puissantes.

« Tu me manques tu sais. » murmura t –il, capturant son regard. Essoufflée, Lanie hocha la tête.

« La ferme. » sourit – elle en se jetant sur sa bouche presque sauvagement. Excité d'avantage par la façon qu'elle avait eu de l'embrasser, il relâcha ses joues et fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa à travers le tissus de sa blouse…mais ça n'était pas assez. Il attrapa le vêtement au col et l'arracha sèchement. Lanie ne protesta même pas, encore plus excitée par son élan d'animalité.

« Docteur Parish ? »

La voix provenait du couloir.

Lanie repoussa violemment Javier qui reprenait à peine son souffle et ses esprits.

« Oh mon dieu. » se murmura t – elle en passant une main sur son visage. Elle lança un regard assassin à Javier en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de couvrir son soutien gorge noir avec le tissu pourtant déchiré à cette endroit de sa combinaison. Javier, lui, avait remit sa chemise et la reboutonna avec précipitation.

La voix qui l'avait auparavant appelée pénétra alors dans la pièce. Sydney Perlmutter pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche habituée.

« Docteur Parish… »

Il avait les yeux rivés sur un dossier mais finit par les relever lorsqu'il fut entré dans la pièce.

« Oui ? » le coupa Lanie, la main toujours posée sur sa poitrine pour camoufler le tissu déchiré. Perlmutter la fixa d'un air un peu soupçonneux, surtout lorsqu'il vit que Lanie tenait sa blouse d'une manière un peu bizarre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire dévier son regard vers Javier, qui se racla la gorge et fit comme si de rien n'était, malgré sa chemise froissée et sa cravate partiellement dénouée.

« Lieutenant ? » s'étonna Perlmutter.

« Doc. » répondit tout simplement Javier d'un air faussement naturel.

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? » reprit Lanie. Perlmutter la regarda à nouveau et acquiesça.

« Heu oui…Le docteur Cooper pour vous, sur la deux. » se rappela t –il.

« Merci Sydney, je vais la prendre ici. » répondit Lanie dans un sourire poli mais gêné.

Après avoir lancé un autre regard sceptique à Javier, Perlmutter quitta la pièce. Lanie passa à nouveau une main sur son visage en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oh mon dieu, l'humiliation… »

Esposito s'approcha d'elle.

« Chica.. »

« Nan, tait toi. » maugréa t –elle en faisant le tour de son bureau. Elle attrapa le téléphone dans un soupir, et plaqua sèchement le combiné contre son oreille.

...

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva les yeux vers Javier, qui s'était rapproché d'elle, puis lui tendit le post –it sur laquelle elle avait noté les informations.

« Et voilà, tu peux rappeler Castle. »

Elle avait l'air calmée par ce coup de téléphone.

Il attrapa le post it dans un sourire.

« Merci ma belle. »

Il plia le papier en quatre, avant de l'enfouir dans ma poche.

« Alors, heu…Tu fais quoi ce soir ? » lui demanda Esposito dans un léger raclement de gorge.

Lanie haussa un sourcil, étonnée par sa question. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le contrôle vraiment.

« Rien de spécial. » rétorqua t – elle, en attrapant une blouse blanche avec laquelle elle se couvrit, camouflant sa blouse arrachée.

« A part prendre ton bain plein de bulles… » se rappela Esposito. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle lui dévoila son joli rire, plutôt rare ces derniers temps.

« Ouais, à part ça. » répondit la légiste d'une voix joueuse. Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes, regardant ses pieds d'une manière un peu gênée.

« Lanie, je suis désolé, pour tout ça…et pour ta blouse…Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. » confia t -il dans un hochement de tête.

Lanie le fixa tendrement dans un sourire, touchée par le fait qu'il s'excuse, et par son air de petit garçon adorable et gêné.

« Sois pas désolé, Javi, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose aussi…" reprit Lanie après quelques secondes de silence. Javier releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, complètement hypnotisé.

« Et puis tu sais…Je suis pas obligée d'être toute seule, dans mon bain… » avoua t – elle plus doucement, avec un regard qui le désarma totalement.

Il sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer, et déglutit, presque choqué par son invitation déguisée. Mais il ne perdit rien de sa vivacité d'esprit.

« Je t'attends dans ma voiture ? On appellera Castle sur la route. »

Lanie acquiesça en se retournant vers son bureau, posant la main sur un dossier.

« J'te rejoins dans cinq minutes. » conclut – elle, finalement, un malicieux sourire aux lèvres.

_The End_

Au plaisir de vous avoir diverti !


End file.
